There have been proposals made for catheter tube holders to attach to the leg or thigh but in all cases they have been expensive, difficult to apply or largely ineffective, and the usual manner of holding a catheter tube is simply by strapping it with adhesive bandage to the thigh of the patient, so that the adhesive seal is broken to remove the catheter. This is considered to be a poor practice as the tube is not often correctly orientated and an excess of adhesive bandaging material is utilized especially where the practitioner completely encircles the thigh of the patient in order to hold the tube where desired.